Good Life
by lalik47
Summary: Follow the lives of famous married couple Beca and Chloe Beale-Mitchell as they navigate through their marriage and life with three little girls that turn out to be as sucessful as their parents.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or it's characters. :) I'm merely borrowing them for the time being._

 _*Also this one-shot is set one year after they get married (it'll progress little by little). I'm still not sure whether to truly make it a full-fic or continue with short one-shots. I based this off a gifset I made._

* * *

 _This could really be a good life_

 _A good, good life_

 _Good Life – OneRepublic_

* * *

Beca lets out a curse that could've woken the entire population of L.A (and Mexico and New Mexico and maybe even Europe) when she realizes upon arriving at the doorstep of her house that she had forgotten the goddamn key. _Again_.

Then again, she wouldn't have forgotten it if she hadn't been busy staring at her wife's- _No, don't think about that now, Mitchell_.

She forces herself to think of something else – Jesse dancing ballet during her bachelorette party – before bringing up a hand to ring the bell. Chloe is so going to kill her. She knows it. Her wife had asked (more like ordered) her time and time again not to forget the freaking key.

Chloe's probably watching TV in their living room (perhaps some soap opera) and eating ice cream (because that's what she eats the most these days). Though she doesn't share it with Beca, not a single bit. The ice cream even has Chloe's name engraved on it in giant letters.

They don't have a maid, which means that Chloe would have to stand up from the couch and- Yes, Beca can picture her funeral. Of course on any other occasion Chloe wouldn't react in a bad way (her wife has the personality of an adorable panda bear), but given her condition… Well, Beca is starting to think that she ought to do the noble thing and bury herself right then and there.

She hears footsteps getting louder and louder, indicating that Chloe heard the bell and is on her way to answer the door, and swallows. She grips her briefcase hard and removes her headphones from her ears, wanting to grant Chloe the chance to yell at her if she needed to. Beca knows she damn well deserves it. She had forgotten the key! The only thing Chloe asks of her and she completely forgot because she has the hormones of an eighteen-year-old teenage boy!

The door creaks open and Beca braces herself for the worst (one day with Chloe's mood swings raging severely, she had to sleep in their car because they watched a video of their old college days in which Beca accidentally glanced at the boobs of a German chick and Chloe hadn't taken it very well). She's slightly disappointed and extremely surprised to find that she doesn't have a pillow thrown her way. Instead, her wife wraps her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her close.

Well, as close as her wife's giant belly will let her.

"Becs! I was so worried! I thought something had happened to you! I saw your key, I thought you had been kidnapped! Because you'd never forget it, would you? No!"

The first thing Beca notices after recovering from the shock that she had not been murdered is that Chloe crying. Looks like it isn't the time of the mood for the Assassin!Chloe mood swings. Thank Jesus.

The second thing is that her wife's grip on her neck is way too strong. Nearly strong enough to prevent her from breathing properly.

"Baby, Chlo, it's fine. I'm fine." She reassures her wife. _Though not for long if Chloe keeps choking her like that_. "Can we get inside, please? Will you let go off me? My neck-"

But she doesn't get to finish her sentence. Chloe immediately releases her grip on Beca, taking a step back and (to Beca's horror) a scowl on her face. _Oh no, oh fuck_.

"There. I let go off you." Chloe says, clearly fighting back the urge to cry. "Clearly my concern for you is dumb, is it? My hugs are terrible, aren't they? I am terrible too, am I not? You haven't looked at my breasts in weeks!"

Beca is about to object, wanting to say how she actually stared at them this morning for about twenty minutes and that that's the reason she forgot her key, but she stays quiet, not wanting to aggravate Chloe more and deciding to let her ramble (the last time she interrupted Chloe, she got several pillows thrown her way).

"I thought you had been kidnapped! I've been crying for the past ten minutes! And no, it's not because a new bear was born in the Central Park zoo even though I did shed some tears over that in the morning, don't give me that look! I've been crying, Becs! A waterfall! Crying rivers is for teenagers and- Don't give me that look!" Chloe huffs and strides back inside their house, Beca trailing after her like a lost puppy with a grin on her face.

Even when angry and in assassin mode, her wife is completely and utterly adorable.

"Your concern isn't dumb, by the way." Beca says once Chloe's back on the couch and staring fixedly at the TV, an empty bowl on the night table indicating that Chloe once again ate all of their ice cream. Beca makes a mental note to buy some ASAP. "Although if you thought I had been kidnapped, why didn't you text me or call?"

"I dropped my phone in the toilet." Chloe admits, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Beca chuckles and walks over to her study to drop her briefcase and headphones before returning to their living room, "I'll ask Phil to buy you a new one, baby." She murmurs, placing a kiss upon the top of Chloe's head which thankfully relaxes the redhead a little.

She sits down on the couch next to Chloe, moving to greet their baby by kissing her wife's belly.

"Hi little Beca Rockstar Beale-Mitchell. Missed me?" She coos, peppering Chloe's belly with kisses.

"It's not fair. I can't stay mad at you if you're so cute!" Chloe complains, though the scowl on her face is gone and replaced by a beaming smile.

Beca looks up, rubbing Chloe's pregnant belly lovingly as she speaks, "Your concern is not dumb, it means the world to me. I love your hugs, they are not terrible. And you're not terrible, Chlo. Don't ever say that." Still she refuses to acknowledge that she has, in fact, looked at Chloe's breasts unabashedly literally since they met in college. "I'm sorry for being an asshole."

Chloe stares at her and sniffs, shaking her head to herself, "You're the best wife ever. I'm glad I married you."

"I'm glad too. Want a feet rub?"

"You read my mind."

"Baby, by the way…"

"I know, I know. We're not naming our child Beca Rockstar."

* * *

"Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What time is it, anyway?"

She can hear Chloe hesitating, and somehow the sound panics her a little. Beca stirs and turns to face her wife, who's looking at her with a mixture of horror and- is that amusement?

"It's, umm, three am and time for me to push this baby out of my vagina." Chloe speaks so fast that Beca actually has to open one eye to make sure her wife opened her mouth at all.

"Come again?"

"My water just broke."

That does it. Beca jumps out of bed faster than one can say _boobs_ , cursing loudly.

"Beca, please don't use that language in front of our baby. What if she can hear you?" Chloe gets out of bed too, albeit shakily, and slowly makes her way towards their closet, looking for a sweater.

"No! Don't move! I'll fetch it for you!" Beca frantically yells, taking Chloe's hand and forcing her to sit down on their bed as she rushes to the closet, tripping with her own freaking heels on the way and cursing again, earning her a disapproving look from Chloe. "Okay, fuck, fuck, okay." She mumbles, handing Chloe a pink sweater with a big 'B' on it (Beca has a matching one with a 'C'), "Okay. Okay. Fuck. Don't panic. Don't panic! The bag with our clothes is in the car, right? I put it there a week ago. Right, of course. Don't panic!"

"I'm not panicking." Chloe states calmly and stands up after Beca helps her with her shoes and laces, then she walks over to the door and looks back at Beca with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Beca inquires, her voice high-pitched and squeaky. "You need to rest!"

"No, what I need is to get to the hospital."

"Hospital… Right! Let's go!" Beca says, walking past Chloe to help her walk properly.

"Aren't you going to put on shoes?" Chloe asks once they are on the stairs after glancing at her wife's bare feet.

"No time. Baby needs to be out of vagina ASAP."

Chloe sighs, a million scenarios concerning Beca injured because of her bare feet popping on her mind as they walk down the stairs, whimpers escaping from her mouth from time to time. Beca notices it and goes pale.

"What is it? Does it hurt? What?!"

"Contractions." Chloe mutters through gritted teeth, accidentally squeezing Beca's hand too hard. However, Beca doesn't even wince. She feels as though several of her body parts are paralyzed by fear. Besides, she figures that a simple tight grip on her hand is nothing compared to being about to push a baby out of your vagina.

They hurry to the car, Beca opening the passenger's seat door for Chloe and helping her get in safely before hopping in herself. She stares at the steering wheel and momentarily forgets how to turn the fucking car on. An exasperated Chloe rolls her eyes and puts in the key, turning on the ignition and smacking Beca on the shoulder softly to help her react. Beca does after making sure Chloe is wearing her seatbelt, pulling out of their driveway as if her life depended on it.

"Fuck, okay. We need to call Aubrey and Jesse and Amy and Stacie and Cynthia Rose and your parents and my- my dad and we need to make sure Stacie doesn't sleep with one of the doctors." Beca rambles without meaning to, her gaze trained on the road ahead, unblinking. "My cellphone is- yeah there, okay. Fuck. Well. Fuck. Where is the goddamn hospital again?"

Chloe whispers, " _Don't curse! Speak proper English and avoid curse words!"_ several times but to no avail, since Beca apparently knows cursing words in both Spanish and French too. She calls Aubrey and Jesse, asking them to let everyone else know and, after hanging up, she reaches out to place her hand on Beca's thigh, trying to silently reassure her that everything will be fine.

Thanks to Siri they make it to the hospital, with Chloe now biting hard on her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming thanks to the contractions.

Beca is close to passing out and she can feel it, yet she won't budge to the need. She is going to be there when her daughter is born, damn it, otherwise Chloe would name her something like Mariah Taylor or Beyoncé Britney.

They burst into the hospital, Beca looking around desperately for a freaking nurse. She spots several but decides to do a one-over (you never know when one can either be a paparazzi or a serial killer) before calling her. "Help, my wife's water broke and she's having contractions! I'm Beca Mitchell! We reserved a private room!"

The nurse rushes to them with a wheelchair so Chloe can sit on it, Beca's hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I'll wheel her, just the lead the way."

And so the nurse does, clearly crestfallen at not getting to wheel a pregnant chick around. Weirdo.

They pass several corridors and doors, sometimes glimpsing woman giving birth with yells that made Beca even more nervous than she already was, not to mention she kept getting paler.

Chloe, on the other hand, remained calm, occasionally wincing due to the contractions.

When finally they reach the room Chloe is supposed to give birth in, the nurse tells them that the doctor will be arriving in a couple of minutes, making Beca curse (and in turn making Chloe huff at her).

"A couple of minutes _? A couple of fucking minutes_?" Beca would give them a minute when she's in hell and on the freaking throne! Her wife is suffering thanks to the stupid contractions and the doctor is doing god-knows-what! Unbelievable.

Her murdering thoughts are forgotten when Chloe tugs at her hand, pointing at the room.

"Right, fuck." Beca mumbles, wheeling Chloe inside and helping her change out of her clothes and into the hospital robes, to then help her laid on the bed. "Feeling okay? Do you need anything? Water? Ice cream?"

Chloe closes her eyes when a particularly hard contraction hits her full force and breathes out shakily, "Just hold my hand and don't drop it, please?"

Beca does as she's told and takes her wife's hand, rubbing her thumb on Chloe's palm, glancing at the door impatiently for the doctor to arrive.

It seems like years have passed when the doctor finally shows up, and Beca forces herself not to throw a chair at the woman's head.

"I'm sorry it took so long, someone in the next room just had triplets. Now, let's shall begin and pop that baby out! And don't worry, sweetie, the high is worth the pain, you'll see."

She says it so enthusiastically that Chloe smiles in between contractions and Beca relaxes a little.

* * *

Beca doesn't know the exact moment when she passed out.

It may have been when Chloe accidentally broke her hand. Or when Beca saw their daughter's head popping out. Or when Chloe accidentally broke her other hand.

It doesn't matter, really. What matters is that she awakes to her wife with a baby with red hair in her arms.

"She's beautiful." She breathes out, pulling a chair to sit next to Chloe, who's gazing down at their daughter lovingly. "She looks so much like you."

"Yeah, but I have the feeling that she'll be like you when she grows up."

"A closed off bitch with 'monstrosities' in her ears?"

"No, I mean, passionate and determinate and a leader."

Beca grins at that, tucking a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear. "What are we naming her?"

Chloe ponders the question thoughtfully, biting on her lower lip as their little girl starts to fall asleep. Her eyes light up when she comes up with a name, and Beca can only hope that it isn't Mariah Carey or Taylor Swift related.

"What do you think of Claire?" Chloe suggests, and Beca lets the name roll in her tongue for a few seconds before nodding vigorously.

"It's perfect." She places a kiss upon their daughter's forehead. "Welcome to the world, Claire Beale-Mitchell."

They sit in a pregnant silence, enjoying the other's company and savoring the fact that they don't only have successful careers but a beautiful family to share everything with.

The silence dies, however, when a voice rings from outside the door.

"I demand to see my goddaughter now! Step aside, I'm Aubrey Posen damn it!"

So much for five seconds of relaxation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hopelessly_

 _I'm taking a mental picture of you now_

 _Good Life – OneRepublic_

"You're not doing it right!"

"I am! Will you shut up?"

"A little bit to the left."

"A little bit to the left my ass!"

"Guys, please? Claire is sleeping…" Chloe tries to interject but to no avail. Years of experience have taught her that trying to stop a Beca-Aubrey bickering match leads to being ignored for ten minutes straight, but still, she's as stubborn as Beca is talented. That means: she's pretty darn stubborn and will keep on trying to interrupt them as if her life depended on it. If not for her sake, for the sake of the sleeping beauty in her arms. "Be quiet…"

"Let me do it, Pipsqueak, you can't do it properly because you're so short."

"You're one to talk, Medusa. You're too tall!"

"Fuck you!"

"I'd rather fuck a cactus."

Again, she's ignored. No surprises there.

"Becs, Bree, language…" Chloe tries again, a bit more loudly this time, rocking Claire back and forth as she watches Aubrey push Beca out of the way so she can hang the 'Claire's First Birthday Bash!' sign Stacie graciously made for them (avoiding the use of sexual innuendos per Chloe's request, thank goodness) herself. Beca, in turn, attempts to throw a piece of cake at Aubrey, who ducks just in time so it lands on Fat Amy, who was just emerging from the kitchen, instead.

"I've been shot!"

"Oh, you're so dead Pipsqueak!"

"Try and catch me, Medusa!" And off Beca runs, Aubrey chasing after her with a murderous look on her face whilst Amy lets the cake on her face 'feed her fury'.

Chloe closes her eyes briefly, thanking the lord that at least Beca and Aubrey finally managed to stop yelling (sure, they are knocking chairs over as they run around the house but weirdly enough that doesn't cause as much noise as their screaming match did) and sits down on the couch, Claire resting peacefully in her arms and without a care in the world. She only hopes (wishes desperatedly) that Claire's birthday party runs smoothly, otherwise she will certainly end up killing somebody tonight. She read in a book that first birthdays are important, because even though the child may not even know what's happening, there will still be footage of the happy first childhood the kid had, which hopefully will help ease the rebellious nature the child is bound to experience in their teenage years. And, okay, she watched a Friends episode which may have led her to decide to throw her daughter her very first birthday party against Beca's insistence that they should just enjoy a day to themselves, ask Aubrey to babysit, and have sex. Not a bad suggestion, but Claire will turn one year old once in her life. They had to make the best of it!

Chloe is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears a loud crash coming from upstairs. She stands up with a worried expression on her face. _Please, don't let Beca kill Aubrey just yet. She looks good in every color but orange._ She silently begs as she makes her way up the stairs, clutching Claire tightly to her chest, afraid that she may find something horrible.

And she does. Kind of.

"You did not."

"It was an accident!"

Beca is laying on the floor with a goddarn bookshelf crushing her left foot. _A goddarn bookshelf!_

"Chlo." Beca moans though it isn't the 'oh yes Chloe keep going' type of moan. It's the 'please help me baby I'm a cute puppy full of angst and pride that needs to be protected' kind.

"Baby!" Chloe exclaims, handing a very sleepy Claire to a very terrified-looking Aubrey, who takes the baby with gusto. "Where does it hurt? Is it broken? Can you move it?" She asks frantically, dropping to her knees to free Beca's foot. "Baby…"

"I think it is broken." Beca croaks out, biting on her lower lip. "I can't move it."

Chloe turns to shoot daggers at Aubrey, who mutters indistinctively about how it was 'an accident' and 'so not her fault', before helping Beca sit up a little. "Do you think it'll hurt if I carry you to our bedroom?"

"But I'm heavy." Beca protests, crossing her arms and pouting like an actual five year old. "I don't want to crush you."

"In case you haven't noticed, your foot is crushed and you need to rest whilst I call a doctor." Chloe says, not even bothering to ask Beca again. She simply picks her wife up and carries her all the way over to their bedroom, Aubrey trailing behind them.

Chloe lays Beca carefully on the bed, Beca cursing like a sailor all the while, and makes sure her wife's foot is on top of various pillows before turning her full wrath (um, attention) on Aubrey.

"How?! Why?! When?! Why?! How?!" She hisses, not wanting to wake Claire up but finding it hard to control the urge to kick Aubrey's ass for hurting her wife. On their daughter's first birthday no less! Outrageous!

"It was an accident." The calm in Aubrey's voice makes Chloe cross her arms, mimicking Beca's five-year-old-gesture. "I threw a lamp at her, I missed, hit the bookshelf and- well, you saw the rest." She does have the decency to sound apologetic. That's something.

It's not enough to calm Chloe, though. "Her foot is broken! And, seriously Bree?! A lamp?! You threw a lamp at my wife?!"

"She threw a cake at my face!"

"It missed! My foot is broken because of you!"

"Shut up, Pipsqueak!"

"Don't yell!" Chloe half-whisper-half-shouts, effectively silencing Aubrey and Beca. _Thank God_. What convinced them to shut up is the look in her eyes, though, she is aware of that. A look that has even made Fat Amy cower in fear (even though said woman has wrestled with only-she-knows how many scary animals).

Beca can't appear in Claire's first photos laying on their bed and looking as if she's run a marathon. Chloe needs to fix this. And fast. And not for the first in her life does Chloe regret never receiving her Hogwarts attendance letter (Madam Pomphrey would fix Beca's bones in seconds).

She paces back and forth, ignoring the anxious looks coming from Aubrey and Beca's mumbling (something along the lines of: _I don't care if orange doesn't look good on me Aubrey you're so dead_ ). She can sense that Claire is bound to wake up sooner than expected, and it makes her panic more than it should. What if her daughter wakes up disappointed because there is no cake? And sad because her mother's foot is red and swollen?

Chloe pinches the bridge of her nose to calm herself down, quickly glancing at the clock on their nightstand. Okay, it's 1pm, still an hour before the guests arrive. They still got time to have Beca's foot checked _and_ to buy another cake (Chloe refuses to let Claire's first cake be sliced in half because her mother used it as a torpedo).

"Operation F.B.F.G.M.C is a go!" She announces brightly, reaching out to take Claire from Aubrey's arms. "Aubrey, you and Fat Amy need to go pick up a new cake ASAP! Now!" Aubrey nods quickly and flees the room, clearly glad to be away from Beca's death threats. Chloe then turns to look at Beca who's looking at her with a grin on her face. "And- What?"

"Really? Fix Beca's Foot Get More Cake?" Beca teases, trying to sit up properly and wincing at the effort it takes.

"I hate that you can read my mind." Chloe mumbles in spite the fact that she actually adores it and considers it proof enough that they are soulmates. "Anyway, you, hold our daughter." She orders, placing Claire's in Beca's arms carefully before turning around to pick up her phone, dialing a number she knows by heart by now (Beca and Jesse are big fans of setting things on fire in their recording studio). "Hello? Dr. Montgomery? … Hi! Yes, it's Chloe Beale-Mitchell… Yes… Yes… It's her again… No, this time Jesse didn't set her shirt on fire… It's her foot, actually, we think it's broken… Can you? Oh, thank you so, so much! You'll get a giant piece of cake as a reward! … And yes, money too, obviously." And after saying a brisk goodbye, she hangs up, Beca looking at her skeptically. "What?"

"Well, I don't she will be able to 'fix' it." Beca replies, glancing at her foot for a split second before continuing, Claire resting tranquilly on her chest. "Bones don't heal so fast, Chlo."

"I am aware of that, baby." Only in the Harry Potter universe those things are possible. "She's just going to bandage it up and put it in a cast. Dibs on signing it first!"

"Just don't write _'I own Beca Mitchell's cute butt'_."

"But honey, that's exactly what I'm going to write."

"Amy, will you drive more slowly? You're going to kill somebody!"

"You said Ginger needed a new cake for the little bundle of joy. I'm doing what was asked."

"You're going to kill us!"

"Impossible. I was taught how to drive by Mr. Bond himself. He taught me everything I know. Can you please hand me that gun? It's in case someone tries to steal the cake."

Aubrey stays silent for the rest of the journey, holding tightly onto her seat for dear life and wondering whether or not Amy's gun is actually real.

She knows better than to ask.

"Ouch! It fucking hurts!"

"I know, just grab my hand and count to ten…"

"I don't think counting to ten will suffice, Chlo."

"Stop squirming, Beca, I need to put the bandage on now." Dr. Montgomery is as patient as she's good at bandaging foots, never once snapping at Beca even though Beca did attempt to hit her with a pillow.

When Beca finally obliges, she squeezes Chloe's hand so hard that it makes Chloe feel sympathetic about how she did break Beca's hands when she gave birth to Claire.

When Dr. Montgomery finally manages to put the bandage on, Beca huffs and crosses her arms, only smiling when she's offered a lollipop, which gives the Dr. the chance to put on the cast. Beca doesn't complain. Much.

"Such an adorable baby." Chloe mocks good-heartedly, winking at Beca before turning her attention to Dr. Montgomery. "Thank you so, so much for this. I seriously don't know what we'd have done if you hadn't arrived so fast."

"I'd probably be dying." Beca says, though it sounds more like, "Iprobablydying", thanks to the lollipop in her mouth.

"It's nothing, ladies." Dr. Montgomery says, checking her watch with a frown on her face. "Shoot. I'm afraid I won't be able to stay. There is a surgery awaiting me and Dr. Bailey will kill me if I'm late. Save me some cake!"

"Thank you again!" Chloe says after having paid her, beaming at Beca now that the Dr. is gone. "Well! Let's head downstairs so we can celebrate our daughter's birthday! Aubrey and Amy ought to be here by now. The rest of our guests will arrive in less than twenty minutes!"

"The rest of our guests include Jesse, Stacie, your parents, and a bunch of little kids from your dance academy. Tell me why don't we just stay in here, make out and eat popcorn?"

"We did that all morning, sans the popcorn. Though I am tempted to see if having sex when you have a cast on won't be a difficulty. Especially in the shower…"

"Chloe!"

"What? Wait, where's Claire?"

"Her crib."

"Thank God I thought you had lost her."

"Hey!"

Chloe lets out a tiny scream the moment she opens the box that contains Claire's birthday cake. Although it doesn't much look like a cake appropriate for children. At all. Coming to think of it, it isn't even a cake appropriate for people younger than twenty one. It takes every single ounce of patience she possesses not to snap at Aubrey and Amy because (looking at the bright side) at least they have a cake. And so what if it has the shape of a massive butt? It's still a cake. Right? Right! Right.

It should work. Except that Beca doesn't seem to have her talent for patience.

"What the hell is this?!"

"A butt." Fat Amy answers with a shrug as she continues to eat the other cake now that nobody wants it. The other cake had the shape of a cute unicorn… That's a hundred ways more acceptable than a freaking butt! Chloe rubs at her eyes, not wanting to start crying just because her daughter's cake probably comes from a sex shop.

"Why the hell did you bring a butt cake?!" Beca is yelling at Aubrey now, who just looks as irritated.

"Amy picked it when I wasn't looking! Don't you yell at me you little-"

"In my defense, Aubrey didn't stop me!"

"You had a gun!"

"Shut up you both!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Enough!" Chloe yells, three pair of eyes turning to look at her in astonishment. Hey, even her patience runs out. It only takes three people screaming for her to snap in times of stress. Re: her Bella days when Aubrey left and she had to take the 'responsible one' position.

She sits down on a chair and buries her face in her hands, mentally hoping that Claire would remain asleep for the rest of her birthday as to not feel disappointed at the awful way her mothers throw parties.

"Chloe…" Beca starts tentatively, "I'm sorry… This is probably not going the way you wanted it to." Understatement of the century. "But I'm sure Claire won't mind if her first birthday isn't perfect, not because she won't even remember it, but because she has a beautiful mom who loves her with all her heart and the knowledge that said gorgeous mom would have gone to hell and back to make sure she had the perfect birthday is more than enough."

Chloe sniffs, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "You're so good with pep talks. No wonder you made co-captain of the Bellas. I love you."

"I love you, too." Beca murmurs, running her fingers through Chloe's hair lovingly.

"Guys?"

"Shut up, Aubrey _. Bloe_ is having a moment here."

"The guests are here. Well, at least Swanson and Stacie are."

Chloe shoots up at once, smoothing down her dress out of reflex. "Okay! Aubrey, go get Claire. Amy, open the door. Bec, baby, let's fix this cake."

The two blondes run out of the kitchen to accomplish their missions, and Chloe gets more anxious by the second when she hears the distinctive voices of Jesse and Stacie echoing through the house.

She takes a spoon and starts working her magic, turning the butt cake into a Mickey Mouse cake sans the ear and the nose.

"Nice." Beca beams, kissing Chloe's cheek softly. "You're very talented."

"Will you let me paint you like one of my French girls now?"

"Chloe!"

At night, they lay in bed, Chloe beaming uncontrollably and Beca biting her lip to keep herself from squirming too much.

"It was one hell of a party, huh Pipsqueak?"

"It was. Thanks to you. And don't call me that…"

Their stress (okay, Chloe's stress) diminished as soon as the party started, and while it hadn't been the perfect first birthday party, it certainly had been something worth remembering. Fat Amy challenged the kids, the ones Chloe teaches at her dance academy, to a wrestling match. None of them got injured, thank God, but Amy left the party as a champion. Aubrey entertained the children with her camp-counselor skills. Stacie and Jesse impressed them all with their sing-off. And Chloe's parent's harassed Beca to let them sign their cast so much that she had to hide in the bathroom (Chloe did sign it first). Claire certainly enjoyed every minute of it, for she kept bouncing up and down in Aubrey's lap every time Chloe attempted to dance with Beca ( _I can't with this fucking cast on_ her ass).

"I can't wait for her second birthday!"

"Chlo, one day at a time. One day at a time."


End file.
